Good Girls
by Tatertotrocks
Summary: You know what they say...


**NaLu AU**

_Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer_

Gray Fullbuster had been the new student at Fairy Academy for about a week now, and ninety percent of the things he had learned so far involved the most popular girl in school.

That is, Lucy Heartfilia.

Apparently she was a good girl, unlike at the last school he went to, where the most poplar girls were also the school's resident sluts. This 'Lucy' was apparently a 'Daddy's girl,' one of those rich kids who seemed strangely humble for all the money they had. But also, one of those girls who was probably going to end up at a fancy college, like Harvard, or something. She apparently had an impeccable school record- never missed a day, never skipped a class. She was the top student in her French 4 class.

Basically the perfect girl, yet he didn't find himself attracted to her. Huh.

Oh yeah, and there was another thing. He had moved into the house next door.

He only realized it on the third day, after school on Wednesday, which he found out later was the cheer team's day off of practice- probably why he hadn't noticed she was his neighbor earlier.

In fact, their room's were across from each other, so when her curtains were open (which they usually were- unless she was changing or something) he could see across both their balconies and into her well-lit bedroom. Not that he was looking, of course.

So that's also how he came to see some very surprising business taking place the first Saturday after he moved in- turns out Miss Perfect Lucy Heartfilia didn't spend her weekends studying in her room- as both their parents discussed about their 'perfect daughter' when the Heartfilia's had invited them over for a "Welcome to the Neighborhood" dinner. Sure, they had fawned over what a 'good girl' she was, but Gray knew the truth.

"_Natsu! I told you just to text me when you got here- we agreed that we'd meet around the corner in the park!_" Came a strained whisper from outside Gray's room. He had his balcony window open, letting a cool breeze into his room. He liked the cold

"_Aww c'mon, I just wanted to see you sooner_," came a very familiar, very _not-_Lucy voice.

_No way!_ Thought Gray, peeking out of his window at the spectacle. Lucy Heartfilia, smartest, prettiest, richest, most _popular_ girl in the school, was with bad boy Natsu _Dragneel_? Gray had had a brief encounter with the rosy-haired idiot during their second hour art elective. It involved charcoal, crayons, and well, _a lot_ of paint- basically, Natsu Dragneel was known for being a class A oblivious idiot, who for some reason everyone got along with. He was not, however, known for dating _the_ Lucy Heartfilia.

_"So?! You don't have to climb my balcony! What if somebody see's you?"_

_"Naa, you worry too much, Luce. I'm like a ninja!"_

There was a sudden crashing noise a short yelp- Gray was almost tempted to rush out and make sure no one had, you know, fallen off and died- but he froze in his spot by the balcony door when a groan was heard.

_"Ahh! Natsu! Are you alight?"_

"_MMhhmm_," came the drowsy reply.

_"Well, good, cause- hey! I told you it was dangerous to do that! You ruined the rose bushes I planted after you landed on the red ones from last week!"_

Wha...this wasn't the first time?

"_Ugh,"_ which was followed by several sounds that resembled someone (probably Natsu) spitting something out of his mouth (probably rose bush leaves), and then, _"Man, Luce, it almost sounds like you care more about these flowers than my well-being."_

_"Well, _yeah_. I was worried the first three times this happened- but you're on your own now!"_

Well, apparently this was one of _many_ occurrences similar to this one.

_"Oh c'mon, just hurry up and come down."_

A huff,_ "Fine- just a sec."_

Gray couldn't help but stick his head out the door when he heard some rustling. He gaped, watching as Lucy Heartfilia skillfully hustled down from her second story bedroom- using only the damp moss and stone bricks on the house- to her boyfriend waiting below.

At the last second, she glanced up and- just his luck- locked eyes with Gray Fullbuster. She froze in her spot about a foot from the ground, and then looked at Natsu, saying, "Go get your motorcycle, dummy."

Gray couldn't see the look on the other boy's face, but he watched him nod and retreat off into the darkness of the night to comply to her demand.

"Well, well, well," Lucy said, turning back to Gray, "Looks like you've seen something you shouldn't have."

And man, she sounded...well...not like a good girl.

"Turns out you're not the good girl everyone thought you were," Gray said, smirking back.

She scoffed, but crossed her arms, "Forget what you thought before, _Gray Fullbuster_, 'good girls' are just bad girls who haven't been caught." And with a flick of her hair, she walked over to the street, where her helmet wearing, motorcycle driving boyfriend had pulled up a few moments before. Gray ducked back into his bedroom, so as not to be seen by the flame-brained idiot.

_"Who were you talking to, Luce?"_

_"Oh, no one. You know, just thinking out loud."_

_"You sure are a weirdo- but I like it."_

Gray made a gagging motion to himself and quickly shut his door as the motorcycle's engine revved and the two sped off into the night.

* * *

><p>They were in the same Calculus 2 class- they sat next to each other, in fact, since his last name was 'Fullbuster' and hers was 'Heartfilia' and there weren't many people at the school smart enough to be in that class, especially anyone who had a last name beginning with 'G.'<p>

She got all A's. He knew that.

But seriously, _all_ A's. Every single paper she'd ever gotten back from the teacher had 'A+' written at the top in blue ink. It was inhuman.

At his last school, he would have totally assumed a girl like that to be sleeping with the teacher to get those kind of marks, but their teacher was a woman- and a very _taken_ and _married_ woman at that. Mrs. Mirajane Dreyar. And even if Lucy _did_ swing that way, which she obviously didn't, thus the pink haired ash-for-brains, no one would dare try and cheat with the principal's wife- especially when the principal was a hulking man of 6'4'' with a scar bisecting his right eye. Nope.

Then again, she could always be a teacher's pet. Who knew?

And then there was health class. Everybody _else_ in the class had to give a speech on sex-ed and why pre-marital sex was a 'bad idea,' but _Miss_ Lucy Heartfilia got to speak on 'self improvement' which, as Mrs. Scarlet-Fernandez had said, Lucy was so very _good_ at.

And _then_, oh, and then there was her supposed 'charity work' tutoring students. Or stud_ent_, as there was only one, and it was- yep, Natsu Dragneel.

Of course no one would have ever guessed what the two were _really_ doing in the library during fourth hour, _not_ reading books. Of course, no would _ever,_ not in _a million years,_ guess that she was _dating_ the flame-brained bastard.

"I'll see you at lunch, kay Levy?" Lucy said as she exited the classroom behind Gray.

"Meet you in the library?" Said the short, blue-haired girl.

Lucy giggled, "That's where you'll find me."

Then, almost imperceptible as the blonde passed in front of him, came the whispered threat to "_forget what you saw._"

And so, Gray decided, he most certainly wouldn't. Nuhuh. He was totally keeping that for blackmail later. It would probably come in handy.

Yeah, he definitely didn't like her. But she also _wasn't_ perfect.

...

...

...

But she did have that cute, tall blue-haired friend. What was her name again- June? Diva? He wondered if she was single.

And then he grinned to himself and knew what he could used that blackmail for.


End file.
